


Trypanophobia

by Broken_Synchronicity



Series: omne trium perfectum [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hysteria, Hysterical Laughter, Keith is not having a fun trip to the doctors, Keith just wants this over with, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Medical Examination, Nurse!Acxa, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, fear of needles, i'm only a little sorry, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: In which I subject Keith to the events that were my last visit to the doctor for a PAP smear.Needles suck, ok?Prompt: A cup of very bitter coffee, a scarf, the color pink





	Trypanophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a doctors appointment back in December for a PAP smear. I have a bad fear of needles and having to get two shots before getting a PAP was... a trip to say the least. 
> 
> Keith is me in this. Lance is, for the most part, my mom. This is mostly the exact reactions I had, while Lance is definitely being more comforting than my mom was, who was laughing at me knowing this was how I react to getting shots.
> 
> (The description of Pidge's first PAP is also how my actual first PAP went. So, no that wasn't made up.)

Keith hated being forced to get up earlier than he'd needed to. Like today for instance.

Keith had a Doctor's appointment. Apparently, insurance companies like to hound hospitals about getting certain regular checks done on their patients. This included PAP tests. Which Keith hadn't even thought about getting because it's not like he ever had the means to regularly go to the doctors until Shiro's family adopted him, and particularly not after when he realized he was trans. But, Keith really did need to do this, and will probably continue to, especially since he should have gotten one done when he turned 18.

(Well, at 23, better late than never.)

It was decided beforehand that it would be at the general hospital than a gynecologist, so Keith could get a basic check up as well. He'd initially scheduled it for Monday afternoon on his day off. But, due to a scheduling error on the hospital's part, Keith ended up having to go in at 8:45 in the morning. Which meant waking up around 7. On his day off. And driving through Monday morning traffic.

He sipped at his black coffee, hoping the bitter liquid would clear his head enough that he didn't kill someone. (Keith only drinks coffee when he's trying to wake up fast enough not to murder.)

"Come on Keith, it won't be that bad." Lance insists through a mouthful of toast. Keith rolls his eyes.

"I've had your dick in me, it's not the test. I just don't want to be awake." He'd asked Pidge what all went on for a PAP, since they'd gotten one at 18 like he should have. Really, having some weird medical tongs dilate his vagina and having a doctor scrape at the inside of it is far less intimidating after Lance's monster of a dick.

(Pidge actually had to be recommended to their Mom's gynecologist since the general Doctor couldn't get the speculum in without Pidge stopping them because it had hurt. Being an asexual virgin apparently had a few downfalls. The positive being they were far less likely to even get cervical cancer than Keith since the lack of sexual activity.)

"And you can go right back to bed after, but you need this done first. Can't let my boyfriend potentially get any kind of cancer, especially if there are ways to prevent that." Lance pulls Keith to him so that his head rests on Lance's shoulder, nuzzling the black silk strands. Keith melts a little at the affection. Lance is coming with him for moral support, though they both know Lance will probably leave when the actual test happens, since he's probably not allowed to be in there with him anyways.

"Now, go put on your coat and scarf. It's damn cold outside, and we both know your truck has the shittiest heating. I'll drive so you can keep drinking your coffee."

\----

The lucky thing about all this is that they lived decently close to the hospital, so they only needed to suffer through a small portion of morning traffic. Keith was eternally greatful.

Lance easily lead the two of them to the proper waiting room so that Keith could sign in and fill out all the necessary paperwork. He'd been to this hospital enough times with his own family that he knew where to go. He helped Keith through the paperwork, letting him know what Keith could ignore and what needed filling in.

Thankfully, it also didn't take long for them to be called either. The nurse led them to one of the exam rooms, doing a check on his weight and height on the way. It was a small thing, with only a single somewhat small exam bed, two small chairs, a small computer, the usual sink and cabinet, and a curtain that wraps around the door blocking the exam room from sight should someone walk in unannounced.

Keith dropped his coat and scarf on the chair that Lance hadn't occupied, then hopped up and flopped backward on to the exam bed, closing his eyes and letting out a groan.

"They're going to ask questions, and I'm going to hate it."

"If they make you uncomfortable, we can tell them to back off. The doctors here will understand, they're all nice. I promise." Lance holds his hand out and Keith immediately takes it from the bed. Lance gives it a reassuring squeeze, and only lets go when the doctor finally arrives.

"Hello boys, I'm Dr. Fayette. I'm assuming you're Keith?" The doctor is a small woman, looking in her late 30's or early 40's, dressed in pink scrubs under a white coat. She smiles pleasantly and holds her hand out for Keith to take.

"So, I'm going to give you a basic physical, check your ears, blood pressure, that sort of thing. Then I'll ask a few general questions, help me fill this in." She gestures to the computer, most likely having Keith's records from the last time he was in a hospital. "And after that we can talk about your PAP. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Keith nods and lets the doctor get to work. The physical is quickly over, and Keith tries to squash his rising dread of the questions.

"Alright, now, is there anything you'd like to tell me first and foremost? Allergies, recent major health problems or concerns, anything?" She asks as she fills in the data from the physical.

"I'm lactose intolerant, nothing major recently, um... Well, I started T within the last year?" Keith answered hesitantly.

"Really? It must be nice finally feeling a little more like yourself, then?" The doctor beamed as him from her place at the computer, and Keith couldn't help the tiny smile budding on his own lips. They've just met, and yet, she seems so happy for him. It's baffling in a soft and warm way.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

She asks a few more questions regarding past ailments, and Keith has relaxed enough in the doctor's presence that he can answer all of them honestly. Lance cracks a joke every now and then, especially when Keith's sexual activeness is brought up. The Doctor chuckles along with them as she fills out the file on the computer, and Keith honestly can't say he's ever felt this comfortable with any other doctor other than the one who prescribed him testosterone.

"Ok, now, last thing. It says here you're due for a tetanus shot."

Keith feels lead drop into his stomach.

"Oh, speaking of shots, I know for a fact you haven't gotten a flu shot either."

_Betrayal, thy name is Lance._

"Well we can't have that. We can do them now since you're here, or we can schedule another visit at another time for those and proceed instead to your PAP. What would you like to do Keith?"

Keith really, _really_ doesn't want to be near needles ever. But if he gets this done now, tetanus shots only need to be done every like, ten years or something and he'll live if he doesn't get a flu shot every year.

"Let's get it over with then." The surprising steadiness of his voice conceals how hard his heart is actually pounding.

"Alright. I'll send some nurses in with the shots while I go look for our PAP kit. I need to make sure I get the right size, so I don't hurt you." The doctor opens one of the cabinets and pulls out a medical gown and hands it to Keith. "You probably know the drill. Change into this, and I'll be back." She pulls the curtain around the door and leaves. Keith changes, Lance giving him a once over and a smirk that make Keith scoff and roll his eyes good naturedly, but they don't talk. The pause in conversation allows Keith's thoughts to all too quickly wander right back to what he just agreed to as he sits back on the bed.

"... Keith? You ok? You're looking really pale."

Fuck, he never told Lance he's afraid of needles.

"I'm fine." He hisses through his teeth. It's firm, but Lance is too observant and knows him too well. He can see the way Keith is trying not to tear the paper covering on the bed in his restraned grip, a grip to try and hide how much he's now trembling.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Lance is immediately up off the chair, a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to try and comfort him. Keith honest to god tries to reply.

All that comes out is a strangled, wheezing giggle.

Lance stares in bewilderment.

"Fuck. Shit, I'm-" Keith tries to smother down another nearly unhinged sounding giggle, but letting go of the bed releases his trembling and he knows he's probably got this wide-eyed look of terror mixed with the forced smile from the giggling.

He's lucky his hysteria doesn't result in tears as well.

"Keith, what the hell?! What's wrong?!" Lance's hand moves from one shoulder to the other, his arm becoming a warm weight on Keith's hunched shoulders. His other takes one of Keith's hands and hold tight.

"I'm-" He swallows down more giggles before they come up. "I'm not good with needles..."

"You... You're afraid of needles??" Lance asks, incredulous. "Why didn't you- wait, how are you even taking T, isn't that an injection??"

"It is. And he doesn't."

They both look up at the new but familiar feminine voice, to find an equally familiar face dressed in scrubs.

"Hey you two." Acxa shoots them a small smirk as she sets the tray with Keith's shots on a small table that she and another nurse wheel in.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't?' Keith hasn't been taking his T?" Lance asks, now glancing back and forth between the two asians. Keith has locked eyes with the syringes and hisses out another choked giggle, squeezing Lances hand tighter.

"I mean, I've been the one giving him his T, since he can't even hold the needle steady while looking at it, let alone to inject it into his ass." She states blandly as she moves to Keith's side that Lance isn't occupying, while the other nurse, a brunette a little older than the three of them, moves to check the syringes. Keith would have wheezed out a 'Fuck you' had he not yelped and near violently flinched away from the very slight brush of Acxa's hand on his arm.

"Keith, holy shit, it's ok. You're ok." Lance shifted his grip on Keith so that he was instead cradling Keith's head to his chest. He can't help the wobbly smile stretching across his face at the absurdity of the whole situation. "You're going to be fine."

"I know it's fine, Lance! I just- I don't fucking know, ok?!" Keith tries to burry his face in the Cuban boy's broad chest as more giggles force their way out. He can just hear Lance's heartbeat and tries to focus on that.

"Sorry, sorry. Just, try to breath and relax ok? I'm right here." Lance brushes some of Keith's hair out of his eyes before returning to cradling his head.

Acxa, like the saint all nurses are deep down, patiently waits for Keith to settle as best he can. The other nurse hands Acxa the first syringe, and then holds her hand out to Keith. He takes it with his free one and tries to force that hand not to squeeze, because 1) he knows he can't tense up when getting a shot, and 2) he knows he could probably hurt her hand with his grip. He knows Lance's will be sore after this, after all.

"Believe me, I'm not good with needles either." The nurse states with a reassuring smile. "I'll take six hours under a tattoo gun before you point one of those at me."

Keith can see bits of a colorful tattoo poking out from under the collar of her scrub top, and it gets the first honest chuckle out of him since his hysteria set in, because it's an image that just seems even more silly than his whole situation right now.

He holds his breath when he feels the cottonball wipe a circle of rubbing alcohol onto his arm. He closes his eyes and he's sure he's cutting of the circulation in his boyfriend's fingers. Lance just whispers encouragements in his ear and gives a squeeze back. He feels the needle prick and he tries not to bite through his lip.

Acxa's good at getting these things done quick, it's why he trusts her the most when it comes to his T, because it's barely a few seconds and she's putting a bandage on his arm. Keith lets out a whine that tumbles into more giggles as Lance releases him long enough to switch sides with Acxa. The procedure repeats and the relief of it being over nearly makes Keith collapse backwards onto the bed. There are still half formed giggles leaking out as the two nurses pack up to leave.

"We normally do the shots after the PAP, but I think this was the better idea." Acxa ruffles Keith's hair like the asshole she knows she can get away with being. "I'll come by to check on you after my shift is over. You bled a little with one of the shots, and while that's normal, I wanna make sure you don't bruise too bad. You're also probably gonna be nauseous and unable to lift your arms above your head for a while, so I'll bring some tea over."

"Thanks, Ax. We're probably not gonna be doing much after this, so we'll be home most likely." Lance waves as she leaves, letting his other hand gently run through his boyfriend's hair. When they leave, the two lovers linger as they were, Keith working through the last lingering bits of his hysteria and Lance allowing him to lean on him.

"... You want me to ask the doctor if I can stay for the PAP, or will you be ok with me in the waiting room?" Lance murmurs into the crown of Keith's head and he presses a kiss to it.

Keith has half a mind to just call it quits for the day and come back later.

"... I think I'll be ok. A PAP really can't be as bad as just now." He says instead. Keith almost makes another joking reference to Lance's dick, but he doesn't want to break the soft atmosphere they have right now. Lance hums in acknowledgement and then pulls his boyfriend's face up to plant a proper kiss on his lips.

"I'll be out there then. See you in a bit." Lance presses one more quick kiss to Keith's forehead and heads out the door.

Now alone, Keith does indeed flop backward onto the bed, leaving his legs to hang off the end of it, still shaking but heart no longer pounding. He stays like that until the doctor comes back with the PAP exam tools.

\----

Lance looks up from his phone when he hears the door to the exam hall open and sees Keith coming out. He's still a little pale for Lance's liking, but most of his color has returned, so Lance simply stands and wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulls him into a hug.

"How was the exam?"

"Weird, kinda uncomfortable. I get what Pidge meant now. I might spot a bit, and it's normal if I end up with diarrhea after this. They'll send the results later." Keith burried his face in Lance's shoulder and groans. "Can we go home now?"

"You ok?" Lance leads his boyfriend slowly out of the waiting room.

"Crashing." Keith leans a little more heavily on Lance. "Had to lay in the exam room for a few minutes before I could stand without a headrush knocking me on my ass. The nausea is starting to kick in and I can't stop shaking."

"Well, you made it. We can celebrate by going back to bed if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe ask Hunk to bring something over too. He made muffins recently, right? Something to go along with Acxa's tea."

"Hey, yeah! I'll call him up and see if he can bring some by."

"And Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"... Thanks. For coming with me."

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please uninstall me from this fandom before season 5 actually kills me with an overload of feels.
> 
> There's just so mUCH GOOD LANCE CONTENT COMING AND I JUST
> 
> THAT WHOLESOME LANCE AND ALLURA INTERACTION
> 
> LANCE BEING THE BEST BOY WE ALL KNOW HE IS
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> KEITH GET BACK TO YOUR FAMILY AND BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW MISTER


End file.
